User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Challenge judging Forum:Gerald_Michaelson_-_Dionysus_Head Will chu judge that for meeee? c: RB Can you close my RB request vote (There's enough votes) when you have time, thank you in advance :3 Re: It's fine, Bach did it for me :3 But thanks anyways ^.^ Model Hi Dem! So I was planning to use George Shelley for one of my future characters and when I searched the category here, it was already in use by Mr.Mikachu. He's (is it a he or a she?) inactive on the bar at the user page thingie but according to his user page, he's back but when I checked his contribs, last edit was somewhere in November. He's using the model for Fabian Hawkins I think and the page was deleted anyway. So the question is, is it okay if I use the model? Re: Even if the page was deleted? okie! re Okie-dokie! I just turned to you since you seemed to be online plus, I doubt Mika would reply... Categories again One last thing! In categorizing images, should the user's category (whoever uploaded it) be also added? how long before my character's get claimed? Re So just to clarify, it's okay to use the model but it still counts to the 1/2 image policy? No permission needed? But is Mika still here or quitted again? ~~` hey demi I understand ur comment on my claim but I thought we didn't refer to the books so the being claimed at 13 thing dosent exsist and how would people be 15 or older if they had to be at camp at 13 then everyone would be 13 Ariel101 (talk) 14:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) inactive hi just to say I have some family issues to sort out at the moment and this is the first time give been able to get onto a computer. I also wont be able to get onto this site for a little while maybe a week or two Pandy589 (talk) 16:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:....? i saw the message bach left on your special talk page so.. sorry :/ Re: Reserves thank you for prior notice. :) Re. Can I change my status to semi active? Edits Hey, I probably won't be able to make the quota, but just in case I have the time, how many do I need? Flamefang (talk) 05:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) CLAIMING http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming%3ACamp/Ramirez_Cruz Please check my claim. One of my claims have been deleted even though i had edited it. No one saw it for long time. My claim will be deleted in two days, so please check my claim Easa2 (talk) 16:00, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Justine Lawson's Page I saw that you said there was an issue with Justine's page, and I looked, and I don't understand what the problem is. Is it something to do with the font colors? If you could just point out the problem to me, it would be most appreciated. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 17:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Help, please Okay, someone has explained to me the issues on Justine's page, now I just need to fix them -- except I don't know how. Could you please help me fix it? Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:39, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Claiming Test A while ago (about three weeks to a month) ago, I took the Claiming Test which I got from Brocky. I was wondering if you checked it, or didn't check it yet. Re: Re: Okay, thanks! Re: I am interested and should we talk on the chat about the rest of the percentages? Leave I would like to replace Jill Evergrace for a new character, Dem. I'd like to make Jill leave camp so is there a roleplay necessary or just paste the left template? re Even all those time patiently (or impatiently) waiting for her to get claimed, yup. I usually give my characters a name which fits with his/her godly parent or something about him/her and the history, since I just did it without planning >.< so yeah... Re: Yeah. I'm sure, sure. I already have a new character, a child of Pandia up =) Re: Oh okay, I thought the characters she gave me would go on hold. Thank youfor letting me know. I am Hecate, the goddess of magic, the mist , and witchcraft! 05:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Claim Hey how can u delete a claim I wish to make a new one but I am barley a entry level Demiscales Danke Dem Dem. c: c: Yesterday around like.... 5 to 6 Eastern US time. Re:: It's fine and thanks. Do I have to do anything? Re:Clarification Yeah it should say generally for quests! >.< Lemme go fix that real quick! Okay so yay! It does look like it's supposed to! Which is a really big help, because it means I won't have to mess with it to make it look the same. BTW how does it look when you open up one of the show tabs? (you don't have to take a screen shot, is just wondering if it looks okay) On a side note, do you think it will help users checking claims and quests? Re: I earned that prize from the Cabin Symbolic Theme contest, for winning second prize on October (Deimos). Claim question hey demi! I have a question: How long can a claim go unedited by the user who made the claim? because a couple of the bc claims have been unedited for quite sometime (i mean other people like bach and claimer helpers commented but the user themselves haven't claimed in a while) Links: link one; DeathIsBliss is the owner of the claim. link two; Dragonvalejunkie is the owner of the claim. Just thought you should know. ^^ Re: Okay, thanks! heello cann i putt Scarlett on adoption? shes just not so fun roleplaying... [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 04:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Image There's a problem I dunno what to do >.< can I ask what should I do if a user used a model which was once voted recognizable in a claim? Should I still send the link or...? He/she is using Emilia Clarke for a model Re: I kinda liked it like that, so thats how it stayed. So yes, I guess, that is how it is supposed to be. Re No i didn't sigh up for the adot newb progam. And yes you can take me off the offically inacitve status. And also can i apply for the wikia helper? what exactly is a helper Just asking, And what level do you have to be to be one?-- [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 22:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Important Hi Demi :) If you have the time, can you please go on chat? I just need to tell you something. Thank you :) Question Am I still an official wiki helper? Coz that category is still included on my profile. :P :) Okie okie ^^ Thank you :) Re:Survey It's your opinion anyway so tis alright. :) Thanks a lot for taking time to answer my interview. :D PS I kept your answer in English (despite the subject being in Tagalog) to keep it intact. Re: Helper I'm ready for test now :) my characters: look, i'm sorry. i was mad, i was stressed... it has taken me this long to calm down and the main reason i have calmed down is because im in love. but meh, you don't need to know about that. so could i pleeeeeeaaaseeeee have my characters back? i was an idiot. if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 09:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) okay :) its probably a good thing i dont know what fortified means... it's too early to at the moment. so.... Holly Lagos Ellie Mai Lewis Alex Grant Ally Night Ambrosine Jackson Diamond Lagos i think thats all that i want to keep... thanks dem if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 09:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) SO YAHHH We've kinda changed topics? Its more just about counsellor spots in general >.< >.< Now its dead :P thanks thank you demi. if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) sure, i dont have to get them reclaimed right? just re do their pages? if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) holly's orignal claim was over a year ago... ill try and find it if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Done :) got her back :) yay if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:40, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Breakup >.< Oh my gawd..Since I thought we want a quick break so Kylie and Alex can be made, I apparently had an RP with Pandy of Kevy's suicide attempt >.<" She kinda placed dibbs on him before. I told her he was dating and then we had the talk. Once she saw he was open, she dibbed him again >.<" So how will the story play out now? O_O Come back ;~; Wait, wait, come back~~